You're Gonna Be Popular
by UnderdogAngel
Summary: The polls are in and...Superboy's more popular than Robin and Kid Flash? ! How's Superboy getting all the fans? ! Wally and Robin are determined to find out. Drabble oneshot. Enjoy!


**Alright, my first _Young Justice_ fic! It's totally random and super-short, and stemmed from a conversation a friend and I were having. So...yeah.**

**I should say right off that this was all done in fun. I don't hate any of the **_**YJ**_** boys (or girls, for that matter; on a side note, Wally/Kid Flash and Dick/Robin are my two favorite characters!), and this is not to be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form. (Unless you're Wally and Robin, of course. ;D)**

**And I should let you know that I've already got two full-length _YJ_ stories in the planning process. So keep an eye out for those. :)**

**This oneshot is dedicated to my _YJ_ friends: Alisha, Rachel, and Rebecca. Enjoy this super-short drabble of randomosity.**

"Supey!" Wally's shout echoed loudly around himself and Robin, and went unanswered. Wally huffed. "Leave it to him to be MIA when we really need him." He didn't wait for a comment from Robin, and set off zooming around the Cave, calling out for Superboy in every room he poked his head

Robin ambled along behind, mumbling to himself and looking over a packet of papers in his hands. He adjusted his sunglasses on his nose, muttering something that sounded like, "This just isn't right..."

Wally finally came across Superboy. He was working on his bike in the Cave's so-called garage. "Hey, Supey!" Wally called again, then ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop next to Superboy.

"What is it this time?" Superboy asked, obviously annoyed, as Sphere chirped curiously from the other side of bike.

Wally put his fists on his hips as Robin came to stand next to him. "Man, we've gotta talk."

Superboy cocked an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About what," Wally repeated weakly, as if wondering how on _earth_ Superboy couldn't know what they were talking about. He snatched the packet from Robin's hands and shoved the papers in Superboy's face. "THIS!"

Superboy scanned his eyes over the pages, then leaned to the side to look at Wally. "What is this?"

Wally lowered the pages. "It's the latest popularity poll, that's what!"

Superboy blinked at them. "And?"

"_And_," Robin said, "_you're_ at the top of the list!"

He blinked again. "So?"

"SO? !" Wally screeched. He looked over the papers again, muttering to himself about how there had to be a mistake in the results. "Whoever tallied up the votes must've been off their rocker. There's no _way_ you have a bigger fan base than Rob or I!"

"We've always been the fan-favorites," Robin said, folding his arms over his chest.

Wally looked at his friend. "I bet it's the shirtless thing."

"That's gotta be it," Robin replied. "But, wait... We were both shirtless in that one episode. Where we went to the beach and you were at school."

"Right!" Wally said nodding. Then he looked at Superboy thoughtfully. "But...wait... Hasn't Superboy been shirtless in—" He cut himself off, then gaped. "He's been shirtless almost every episode? ! REALLY? ! Aw, come _on_! We can't compete with that kind of fanservice!"

"I don't know what you two are getting so worked-up about," Superboy commented, going back to work on his bike. "What's the importance of a popularity poll, anyway?"

"Dude!" Wally snapped. "The fans' opinions are _everything_! You start falling behind in the ratings and—" He ran his finger across his neck and uttered a noise that was probably supposed to sound like someone dying. "—you're gone and it's onto the next big thing!"

Superboy was still confused as to why his two teammates were making such a big deal about this. "You two can't be that far down on the list, can you?"

"No, we're not," Robin said. "Actually, we've each only moved down one spot. But still!" He exhaled. "And now Kaldur's moving up on the list, too... And don't even get us started on how popular Red Arrow's become. Soon, our boyish charms and witty one-liners won't be enough to save our roles!"

Wally fell to his knees and grabbed Superboy by the shoulders, shaking him. "We need your help! Come on! Tell us your secret!"

Superboy swatted Wally away and shook his head. "Don't look at me. All they've had me do is brood and snap at people, with the occasional cute moment between M'gann and I or something. I don't know why the fans like that."

"Seriously," Robin said. "Especially in comparison to Wally and I!"

"Got that right!" Wally agreed. "We've got bromance, dude! BRO-MANCE! What's Supey got? Daddy issues and a talking pet sphere!"

Sphere chirped and rolled over to Superboy, who was now glaring at Wally.

"No offense..." Wally added.

"You forget that he's also got a girlfriend now," Robin said.

"Oh yeah," Wally mused. He groaned, running his hands through his red hair. "But shouldn't that make the fans like him less because he's 'taken'? This doesn't make sense!"

"Fans rarely make sense," Robin pointed out.

Wally turned to Superboy again. "Supey, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Superboy asked, still deciding whether to go on being confused or to just give up on understanding them altogether.

"Get all the girls to like you!" Robin answered.

Superboy stared at them. "I don't know what you mean."

Robin groaned now, facepalming. "Man, didn't the genomorphs teach you _anything_ about attracting girls?"

Superboy blinked. "Um...no."

Wally gaped. "Then they taught you nothing! NOTHING, I SAY!"

Robin turned to Superboy. "Look, our point is, our fanbases are going to keep shrinking because we can't compete with your amount of angst and your near-constant lack of shirtage. All we're asking for is a little help. Otherwise, it's going be a disaster. Heavy on the _'dis'_."

Superboy considered this for a moment.

"Do you _want_ us kicked off the show?" Wally snapped impatiently. "Because that's what's going to happen if we don't come up with some way to—"

"Alright, alright," Superboy cut in, standing and wiping his hands off on his pants. "I'll tell you guys what you need to do." He gestured for them to come closer.

Wally and Robin eagerly obliged. They listened intently as Superboy started speaking—so quietly, that only they would be able to hear.

"What you've gotta do is... ...and Artemis... ...Zatanna, yes..."

Robin's and Wally's eyes widened as Superboy continued. Then they both jumped back and shouted in unison, "WHAT?"

"No way!" Robin shouted. "No _way_ are we doing that!"

"This is a kids' show!" Wally snapped in disbelief. "Dude!"

"Never mind," Robin said, "we'll get our fans back another way!" He whacked Wally on the shoulder, and they both headed back to the stairs and to the main level of the Cave.

They passed M'gann on the way up, the two of them fidgety and stunned that they didn't even stop to greet her.

M'gann looked after them curiously as she floated over to where Superboy was standing. "What was all that about, Conner?"

Superboy smirked. "Nothing. Just making sure the two of them wouldn't bother me for advice again anytime soon. And possibly giving them some nightmares." _Or dreams, _he thought, _whichever way they take it._

M'gann's brow furrowed in confusion. "Am...I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"No. Not in the least."


End file.
